


New Tricks for Old Dogs

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Henry Morgan vs. the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo tries to teach Henry a new way to dance. It doesn't go as planned. They don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks for Old Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyTabbyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/gifts).



As good as he was at traditional dancing, Jo was surprised by how much Henry _sucked_ at the modern stuff. More than once, she'd ended up doubled over with laughter, clutching her aching sides and wondering how the hell he kept getting things wrong. "It's shaking your butt, Henry," she said, "not rocket science."

"It's not _dancing_ , either," he insisted, and he huffed and raised his chin. "Even the most informal dances that developed over the years had some degree of refinement. This is just, as you put it, 'shaking your butt.' Not dancing."

"So why are you so bad at it?" Henry had a good sense of rhythm, and was perfectly capable of following directions. But something about the way he moved to the music was off. He was too slow, too stiff. "You're worse than...I don't even know. It's like you're not even trying."

A sheepish look crossed Henry's face. Not even trying. He wasn't, was he? Jo laughed, and, shaking her head, she said, "You're not, are you?"

"I don't enjoy it," he said. "I do apologize for not giving this my best effort, but Jo..." Heaving a sigh, he dropped onto her couch. "I tried. I wanted to like this sort of dancing, but the moves, the music—I don't like them. You have such fun with them, and as much as I'd like to share that joy with you...I'm sorry. It's simply not my 'thing,' I suppose."

He looked so _sincere_ , god, with those big, apologetic eyes, and that guilty wince. She couldn't help another laugh. "It's okay," she said. "Really. It's not that serious." She sat on his lap, giving him a smile, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's supposed to be fun. If you're not having fun, I'm not gonna make you do it."

Henry exhaled. "Thank you."

"But..." She kissed his cheek. "I can't believe you're just giving up like that. Seriously?"

With a teasing grin, he said, "Well, considering how deplorable that so-called music is...my sense of self-preservation isn't _entirely_ nonexistent, dear Detective," and softened his words with a kiss on her lips. "I love dancing with you, when it's actual dancing. And even I must admit, 'grinding,' or whatever it's called, definitely has its appeal.

"But it doesn't replace the feeling of holding you close, of my hand pressed to the small of your back as I lead you with the other." He nuzzled her earlobe, and she shivered. "Of us losing ourselves in a well-constructed melody and each other. I can't savor the scent of you when we 'dance' in such a chaotic manner, or delight in the feel of your body against mine."

When he put it like that, she found herself missing those as well. When he let down his walls, Henry seemed to crave closeness more than anyone else she'd ever met. In private, he was rarely content to just watch her. No, he was always touching her, always taking her hand, or stroking her skin, or pulling her into his embrace, and she'd grown to love his tactile nature.

It was still disappointing that he didn't like what she'd tried to teach him, but she understood why. She got it.

"Is this new style fun? Perhaps it is for some. But it is such a pale imitation of the wonder of dancing, and it simply cannot compare to the real thing for me. I tried to have fun, but...I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she said, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I mean, you don't really have anything to apologize for, but..."

"I messed up your plans," he said, and Jo scoffed.

"Nah. I kind of figured this would happen." She patted his chest. "This was just an experiment. There's lots of other fun stuff we can do—that we both actually like."

"Indeed." Then, dropping his voice, he added, "I too can think of plenty of other activities we both enjoy," in a low, husky tone.

"Really?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Henry started to say more, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Solving murders together, for a start," he said, chuckling, and Jo swore and reached for the damn thing. "Let me guess—Detective Hanson?"

She glanced down at the screen, and she groaned. "Got it in one." After answering, she listened for a few seconds, then covered part of her phone and told Henry, "And it looks like we have a body."


End file.
